


Starlight AU

by Mommybrown1



Series: starlight [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommybrown1/pseuds/Mommybrown1





	

\+ Starlight Star Bright +

By Mommybrown1 (aka Paige B.)

chapter one

"She can do this" she thought to herself. she's done this before without even trying to. Starlight closed her eyes and begins to focus her magic. She pictured a flower in her head 

and it begins to form in her hands, "steady, you can do it" Ink tells her. She jumps in surprise and the flower falls apart "uncle Ink....when did you get back?" she says still scared. Ink pats her on the back "don't worry i won’t tell error you were trying to create things again" she signs in relief "thanks uncle. You make it look so easy, how do you do it?" he shakes his head and gives her a hug "star you...." just then error walks in, he looks upset as he walks over to you and Ink " Ink i felt that, did you forget what i said" he looks over to star then looks back at Ink " Do not teach her how to do that, it could upset the balance of the multiverse" Ink signs in relief " Don't worry Error i won't do it again. Whelp kiddo its time to go, let's take you to your Uncle's. Star grab's her bag and takes Ink and Errors hands and heads out to Uncle Blue's and Papy’s house(swap). 

 

On the way there star thinks about the time she spent in the anti-void with Ink and Error. She had a fun drawing with Ink, and Error put on a puppet show for her, they watched anime together, even though Error hated it. Ink had tried to show her how to summon her own art tool... but Error stopped him each time as he has in the past. saying" shes not ready, Or it will upset the balance of thing's". She was almost 13 when was she going to be old enough to do anything? All her Uncle's always told her she's too young to do this or that. She wasn't a baby bones anymore. She wanted more freedom, she wanted to be strong. “well we're here star" Ink said after realizing she was lost in thought, Error knocked on the swaps door and an overly excited blueberry leaped off the roof and tackled star with one of his signature hugs "hi uncle blue! long time no see" star returned the hug. “stars you sure are getting big star" " I'm still the same Height as you uncle." she said with a laugh. Papy’s finally opened the door, no doubt Errors knock had woke him up from a nap. "Welcome back Star!" he said as he punched Error, no one reacted this happens every time. Although Star doesn’t know why, whenever she asked they said she didn’t need to know, Or she wouldn't understand. "well we'll be off, take care of Starlight" Ink said as he picked up Error and disappeared.

 

Later that night they were enjoying some of blue’s famous taco’s.” so star how has my baby bone’s been? Blue asked, she signed rolling her eyes “I’ve been good, uncle Edge taught me some new ways to dodge. And Papyrus showed me some really cool puzzle’s, Oh and uncle Red took me to see his Undyne and she showed me some fighting move’s. “Just then Stretch got up from his chair and said he was going for a walk. Blue looked over at star “don’t let it get to you. He didn’t approve of me learning how to fight at first let alone trying to become a Royal Guard… but you are still to young Star.” “I’m not little anymore I want to learn how to do the stuff you all get to do, I’m not a baby bone’s anymore.” Blue looked and seen star on the verge of tears. “let me have a talk with everyone. But understand you will always be my baby bone’s” She hugged blue then strolled of to bed.


End file.
